Switched Life
by nolanb780
Summary: Mavis wished she had her mother instead. When that wish comes true, she learns why her father never told her how he and her mother first met. That if had died instead, that his death would of been different. Can she handle her father being dead instead of her mother? Or will she want her old life back? - wish I could put more genres in this. It's a lot of genres!XD


**Author's note: I'm taking a break on my other story while I figure out the fourth chapter. I was going to make this a drabble but I like it a lot.**

**Chapter 1**

**Mavis' POV**

* * *

I sat on the roof, thinking of Johnny and how my father betrayed me. He never lied to me, kept secrets yes, but never lied. I couldn't help but feel angry at him, sometimes I wish my mother was here instead of him. I know that's horrible to think of a man who risked a lot to keep me alive. I know he worries about me going into the mortal world, but he needs to let me go.

I closed my eyes and looked at the stars. "I wish my mom was here...instead." I whispered.

* * *

**~Third person~**

Dracula stopped as he heard his daughter's whisper. He didn't move any further, believing his daughter truly didn't want him. He walked back down. "I must find Johnathan." he said to himself. Hoping that bringing her zing back would make her happy.

He transformed into a bat and rushed down to the lobby to get his friends to help.

* * *

**~Mavis (still third person)~**

Mavis sighed as she closed her eyes and cried. When she opened her eyes it was all still the same. She sighed as she got up.

"Mavis, sweetie. Are you alright?" a female voice asked.

She didn't know that voice though. She turned around to see her mother looking at her. "M-mom?" she gasped.

"Yes, honey. It's me...what are you doing up here? Did Johnny upset you?"

"Johnny? He's still here?"

"Yes, he's been here since your birthday last week."

"Where's dad?"

Martha's eyes filled with sadness, "Honey, I thought I explained about the fire and villagers when you were 96."

"Y-you man...dad...is dead?" Mavis asked, grief taking over her.

"Yes...he was killed by the...sweetie, don't cry."

Martha walked up and hugged her, Mavis hugged her back. 'No he can't be dead...w-what is this!?' she thought to herself.

"I-I never got to say goodbye...or see him..." Mavis whispered.

Martha was confused on why her daughter was acting as if she knew her father. She figured it was haramones. She smiled softly.

"We don't decay." Martha said.

"What?" Mavis asked.

"We don't decay. It's the complete opposite with us. We have burn to decay. Our bodies don't smell like...a decaying human would. It's strange...we smell like flowers."

"What are you saying?"

"You can see him."

"W-where?"

"In his coffin...I still...couldn't berry it."

Martha had a sad look take over, but Mavis wanted to see her father. "C-can we go?" she asked.

"Of course honey."

As they walked down to where her father's body was, she remembered all the things that had happened. Her father giving her, her worm cakes, lying to her, but also trying to make her happy. Then all the times she was younger. Him playing games with her, making her laugh and smile, making sure she wasn't upset. She couldn't help but let the next set of tears go. She missed him greatly.

When they got down to a dark room, Mavis instantly knew who's room it was. Martha sighed. "It's a very weird ritual to humans, but to vampires it's normal."

"What?" Mavis asked.

"We're supposed to keep the coffin, with the body, for 100 years. To mourn. Then we burry it." Martha explained. "You'll be surprised how long it takes us to stop mourning."

Martha ran her fingers against the smooth, black surface. She then easily lifted the top. Mavis looked in. There he was. Looked as if he was sleeping, but he wasn't. His left hand was wrapped up, his face was pale but he looked like he was in peace.

"How did you guys meet?" Mavis whispered.

"Oh honey...it's...hard to talk about a loved one when they're gone. Especially on how you met, it's like meeting them all over again, making you wish they were here. Making you mourn even more." Martha said sadly. "But I will tell you."

She closed the lid after she had stroked Dracula's cheek one last time. She then sat down on one of the marble steps. Mavis sat next to her. Martha began.

"Two lonely bats flew into each other at night. It was love at the first sight. He was a very handsome man...still is. He was kind hearted, was careful, didn't want to hurt anyone. I was in love with him, the same with him. I could see the love in his..beautiful blue eyes. The ones you have." Martha said, smiling down at her daughter.

"We had enjoyed our time together, he was scared though to kiss me first. I was too, but I decided to do it first. Your father came from a very upsetting past...he didn't know what love is. He was never taught it, he was never shown it. Besides his aunt and his mother who died when he was young. He could remember anything. He had such a wonderful mind. After we kissed, we couldn't stop. We kissed for five minutes before knowing, we truly belonged to each other. After three years, he proposed. Our wedding was beautiful and the most happiest moment in my life. The overall most happiest moment was having you. He was afraid to hold you at first, but he then pushed that fear aside. We loved you so much, your father most of all. I love you a lot but your father...he wanted to give you the life he never had. He was left alone when he was just a young adult. His aunt was killed by humans.

After a few months of your birth...the humans came. Your father told me to run, so I did. He kept the humans back as long as he could. They had stabbed him through the heart with a silver knife. Then his arm had caught on fire. I hid you and put the fire out and tried to heal your father. He was still alive, but barely. He was...in so much pain. He told me...begged me...to end his life. I couldn't but the pain in his eyes...showed just how much he needed it. No one can heal a vampire who stabbed through the heart with silver or wood...so...I held him until he passed. It was only two minutes, but those were precious two minutes."

Mavis cried silently, she hated it when her loved ones were in pain. Her dad...in pain...was something she couldn't bare at all. Martha hugged her as she closed her eyes and cried. She wanted her father back.

* * *

**~3 min later~**

"MAVIS YOU'RE BURNING!"

Mavis jumped and felt the burning. She yelped and sprinted into the shade, she looked around. She was on the roof again, Wanda was there. "Wanda? Where's my dad?" Mavis asked, her voice cracking.

"He's..." Wanda started but felt as if she should be surprised. "You should lay down for a little bit. Okay?"

Mavis nodded, tears spilling down her cheeks. She transported herself to her room and sat in the shadows. She curled up and stared at the floor. Ready to cry.

* * *

**~1 hour later~**

She jumped, again, as something crashed through her window. She coughed as she cleared the smoke. She was overwhelmed with happiness when she saw her father. He looked burnt though.

"Dad?" she asked.

"It's alright...just a little sunburned." Dracula answered.

He grabbed her arms gently and told her he was sorry. He then showed her the traveling set and turned it around to see Johnny. "Johnny!" Mavis gasped.

She hugged him as her father slipped away. He slid out the door and walked to his room. Remembering his daughter's wish, that Martha was here, instead of him.

"Dad! Wait!" Mavis yelled

He turned around to have her hug him. She cried tears of joy as her father being alive. "I'm sorry!" she sobbed.

"For what my little pet?" Dracula asked, confused.

Mavis didn't want to tell him what had happened. She just kept silent and hugged him.

Dracula didn't ask any further as he hugged her back. After she was done sobbing, she wiped away tears, kissed her dad on the cheek, and went back to Johnny. Dracula was a little bit confused but happy that his daughter was happy.

As Mavis walked back to Johnny, a voice entered her head. 'See, honey? We would of died different deaths. Your father wasn't meant to die. And the reason he never told you how we met...was...it's so hard for him to live that moment again. Knowing I'm gone. He loves you...so do I. Just promise me, take care of him. Your father has some...trouble coming his way in the future. Just...please be careful. I love you.'

Mavis smiled, 'I love you too, mom.' she thought.

* * *

**Author's note: Should I continue to Dracula's troubles? Sorry for any mistakes! Just thought this deserved it's own separate story.**

**Or do you want me to change it and make her last with her mother longer? This is up to you guys! :D**


End file.
